Mobius Fan Service Agency
by StripedStoryteller
Summary: After years of gaining popularity Sonic and friends/enemies have been brought into a Agency in order to cater to the desires of the masses. But as time goes by some of Sonics friends are wanting a change from the norm. Will Sonic end up in a pairing that drives him crazy or will he find a good solid one? Mature m/m pairings Various
1. Chapter 1

WARNING This story contains pairings between same genders in adult situations.

Mobius Fan Service Agency

Chapter One

Here he was, surrounded by flame and ash. The bodies of the fallen litter the ground from the decimated land we live in. The smoke rises into the air forming shapes, which to his weary tear stained eyes, were his fallen comrades ascending to the next life. _Dead…Everyone… _He could only think of those that stood next to him. They wanted peace, freedom, but more than those we just wanted to rest. Now in a twisted turn of events, they are getting that wish. He looks at his body; the explosion tore away what little he had to protect it. Battered, Bruised and Bleeding. He lets out a sigh.

"I guess I'll be joining you soon my friends…"

"Not yet you won't" A deep voice cutting through the sounds of the decimation around him.

The fallen watching as a shadowy figure appears in the smoke, coming closer. Too tired to fight anymore, but he would not show anything but the determination that was always there. It was then his eyes widened. The shadow seemed to meld out of the smoke and take form.

"Shadow…. You're … alive."

Watching as the black and red hedgehog approached him. He grunts and struggles to sit up, only to feel gentle but firm hands stop him.

"That's enough. I have you now. You are going to survive this" He spoke softly.

His gaze so close and clear it was like a mirror. A blue hedgehog painted with red from blood and darkened spots from the bruises. Sonic barely recognize the form until staring at his own green eyes. He looked broken.

"Not so much" He says as if listening to the blue hedgehogs thoughts. "It's not as bad as it looks. You are going to be fine"

"How can it be fine? Everyone is gone, I don't know if we even won or lost. I don't think it even matters now." It was a defeatist thought, but he felt defeated.

"Everyone isn't gone. I am here, and it will be alright. Don't you believe me?" He smiles softly at his counterpart.

"Shadow…"

"Shhh... Just rest, we will get through this together. I promise."

Sonic could feel Shadows face moving closer to his own. To feel his touch, to hear his voice, yes it would be alright the blue blur thinks and as the peach lips connect to his own. He knew things would be alright.

"AND CUT!" The director shouts over all the noise from the set, looking at the intimate scene before him.

"Shadow, Sonic, good work. You guys take a break."

"Whew it was about time!" Sitting up and nearly dumping Shadow on the floor from the abruptness. "I don't think I could have stayed still much longer!" "By the way Shadow what the hell did you eat? I have a weird taste in my mouth after that kiss!"

"Kelp and strawberry smoothie with V8" Giving the blue hedgehog a look, feeling almost annoyed from the near dump and mentioned about the taste of his kiss being weird.

"Well next time have something normal! It's hard to keep a straight face when I get flavored kisses." Sonic responds as he gets a glass of water to wash his mouth out.

"I thought you liked flavored kisses" Knuckles retorts from the left side of the stage.

The blue hedgehog grunts. "NORMAL flavors yes. But not strange concoctions! Why don't you try kissing him if you don't think it's strange."

"Not my scene. There is not much call for me being paired up with Shadow. It's YOU they want to see lip locking him" The echidna grins. "If it keeps up you two might as well get married!"

The director sighs and interrupts before Sonic can retort. "That's enough you three. We have more that we have to get done. So take a break and let's start looking over the next role.

The azure hedgehog stretches again and grins. "My adoring fans I wonder whom I will be paired up with in the new one, maybe you Knuckie?" He gives a sly grin towards Knuckles.

Growling Knuckles holding his fist upwards "NO WAY! I get enough lip from you as it is without even touching them!"

"Didn't you two used to be the popular pairing? Its hard to believe you two aren't lovers the way you banter back and forth" Shadow retorts smoothly

Knuckles growls and slams his fist on the table. "We aren't lovers! We never were, never will be and all that was the same reason you two are set up like this!"

Sonic chuckles and purrs sensually. "Aww Knux you are saying we weren't good together? I thought you liked being so close to me."

Going beet red, Knuckles slams his fist once more on the table, nearly breaking it. "SHUT UP! I'm going to my room!" Walking off in a huff.

Shadow closes his eyes for a moment in thought. "That is a point. Most of the time, you are paired up with me. Perhaps something new should be tried."

Sonic grins. "Hey that's not such a bad thing, but who would you think of?"  
The door flies open as a pink hedgehog runs into the room and stops just before Sonic. "How about me!? I am cute and popular! Everyone wants to see me and you together Sonic! Just look at all the letters! Everyone knows how perfect we would be for each other!"

Groaning Sonic rubs his eyes. "Amy we have been over this. Yes that's what people want. But the main point is. YOU are too young."

"I am not! I look just as old as you do! Besides Shadow is over 50 and you are still a teenager yourself!" She snaps in response to the same argument.

Shadow smirks and just watches. It was amusing to see Sonic get pestered by the girl so often.

"Amy you are what 12? 14? I am at least 19, you used magic to have an older body. You are still just a kid. Pairing up with you would be like pairing up with Tails or Charmy or Cream! Trust me people want to see me with Tails almost as bad as with you. But I DON'T do kids! Tails is around the same age you are and at least he is more mature then you."

"But that's not fair! As long as I look old enough it should be fine! No one is going to care!" Amy deciding to take a matter of fact attitude towards the subject, only seems to upset the blue hedgehog more.

"Amy, stop it. I don't feel right about making out with a kid. You keep pressing this and I am tired of it. If you were old enough, I would be okay with it. But the fact is you are not, when you don't get your way you get violent. I am tired of you being whiney and pushy. I am still your friend but if you keep trying to make me do something I don't want to do. That may not continue!" Exasperated Sonic turns around and starts walking off.

"Shadow, Knuckles has the right idea. I am going to head to my room and chill"

Amy snaps her fist down and glares at the retreating hedgehog. "Just you wait! The director will be okay with it and then you will see that you are worried about nothing!" Turning around and stomping off.

Shadow, now alone on the stage, just smiles as the two leave. "Actually perhaps it is time for something different. I have a couple of ideas myself of what to suggest" With a slight smirk he leaves the stage to make his plans.

To be continued?

This is my first fanfiction in a long long time, so I apologize if I have a number of errors. Please let me know if there needs to be any corrections in grammar, sentence structure or view point such as 1st 2nd and 3rd. I do not own Sonic and company but am trying my hand at story writing.

Now that that is out of the way… I must now run for my life before Amy and her fans decide to maim me. *FLEES!*


	2. Chapter 2

Usually people stay at the site where the sets are and while at the Agency, each person has a separate room which has contain; a small pull down bed, a single person closet, chester drawers , a full length mirror, a desk, and a chest. Beyond those items the rooms were decorated per individual staying there. Everyone has the same about of space and quality of items.

Sonics Room was covered with scenic pictures, a couple of sports team flags, a small TV on the table with game station and a large powerful fan in the corner. The blue hedgehog was just lounging on his bed with the fan blowing air against him when there was a knock on the door. Jumping up from the bed, he moves towards the door and opens it. A small two tailed fox stood there waiting on him.

"Yo buddy! What's up? Feeling up for a game or two?" Sonic says cheerfully.

"Not right now Sonic, the Director is looking for you. He said he has a few ideas for more scenes." Tails replies.

"Oh? Any ideas that you might have heard?" The blue hedgehog asks.

Tails shakes his head

"No, I was just taking a break from one scenes myself. Apparently I am a tech for a star ship. Since I already know about engines, they thought I wouldn't be afraid of the "big words" that came with the script."

Sonic chuckles "You didn't get the red shirt did you?"

"It's Purple" The fox replies softly.

"Purple?" Sonic asks. "What kind of meaning is purple?"

Tails shakes his head.

"Its something that the current aide is suggesting. To mix up the colors so people won't know whom is likely to be cliché or not."

"But what about the Captain and Officers?" Sonic looks at the fox curiously.

Tails sighs.

"Navy blue is the officers, Captain is orange, and you have a couple of greens running about. I swear we look like we should be in a toddlers TV show…"

Sonics just scratches his head. "Man sorry buddy, I hope things work out. But I probably should get going myself."

Tails nods.

"Its alright. The Director will likely see what's going on and deal with it. Good luck in your own scene!" Before taking off down the hall.

Sonic watches the two tails run down the hall before he shakes his head and heads to the set where he is supposed to be. Once he gets to the set, he notices the previous scene is currently being cleaned. The Director is sitting in a chair looking over some papers.

"Hey Director, you wanted to see me?" The azure male says as he walks over.

"Oh yes, I was reviewing some potential scenes we could try. There is one here with a cove setting." The Director mentions as he reads the paper.

"Cove? You mean like water everywhere?" Sonic didn't like the sound of that.

"Yes, You would be a big city writer that goes to the cove for inspiration for your latest novel. While there you discover the simplistic lifestyle is preferable to your city one and even find romance" The director continuing on.

"_And the rickety bridges, the houses on poles above water, water everywhere…_ " Sonics thoughts spinning before the word hits him. "Wait.. Romance? With who?"

"Hello" A large dark blue purple cat with a fishing pole stands there. The expression on his face never changing.

"BIG?!" Sonic gapes.

"Hello Sonic!" Big the Cat says in his cheerful but even tone.

"But.. But.. Big is… he.. I…can't really see him in a romantic … anything." Dragging the words out of his baffled mouth.

Sonic was in short stunned that anyone would even think of Big the Cat as being a pair for anyone. Not that Big wasn't an awesome friend to be around but he was just so….simple. All he cared about was fishing and his friends. Sonic could actually not recall ever seeing a different expression on the large cats face. Big was often in his own little world while he was fishing.

"Big.. Do you.. have an opinion on this?" The blue speedster looking at his friend.

"No. Froggy is okay with it too." Big replies with a croak from his shoulder where there is a small green frog perched.

Sonic struggles with the imagery of a romantic scene with Big. Trying to snuggle up, Big is fishing. A nice romantic dinner just for two, Big is fishing. Watching the sunset together, Big is fishing. He shakes his head and gives the director a pleading look.

"Look no offense to my buddy here, but I just do not think it would work out very well. Big is a great guy but…" He trails off looking at the large vacant expression on Bigs face.

"Hmmm well what about Bean the Dynamite, or Marine?" The Director offers.

The azure hedgehogs color drains away leaving a lighter shade of blue.

"Bean!? He is crazy! I would get blown up after the first three minutes! Just ask Bark or Fang! His name is Dynamite for a reason! As for Marine, she is far too young! Like Tails or Cream or Amy!" _"That and she talks non stop with crazy ship captain speak.~_ Though that last part is not voiced aloud.

The Director sighs and thinks about what Sonic tells him.

"Well, you have a point with Big and Bean. As for Marine… that's odd. The paper says she is 18. I guess it could have been a mix up. Speaking of Amy"

Sonic loses another tint of his color. "W-what about her?"

"She made a very strong argument about as long as we say that she is 18 then it would work. She does look that age. Are you sure of her age?" The Director asks.

Sonic puts a hand on his head as he feels the throbbing pain upon his skull.

"I'm quite sure. Just look up her birth record. That will let you know, and anyone can look that up if they wanted to. It would really send the wrong image about me and this place. I have tried to tell her it won't work. But she keeps insisting."

With another sigh the Director flips another page to look over the material while speaking.

"I will talk to Amy again and tell her my decision is final. But you already nixed at least two ideas that we could have used. I understand with Marine, but lets see…What about Sgt Simian?"

"Well… I .. don't know? What about Blaze? or Bunnie? Monkey Khan? or Rouge?" Sonic asks desperately trying to at least find someone he was on good terms with that would not seem too out of the ordinary.

"Rouge is in a part with Knuckles and Shadow, Blaze is in a part with Silver, Khan is with Sally and The Iron Queen. Bunny is with Antoine in another. Currently your usual partners are busy with their own parts so they cannot be in one with you currently. So we have to branch out and find others." The Director replies.

"Look Sonic, I understand your frustration. But you are going to have to step out of your comfort zone. Take a look at the list here yourself and tell me whom you might try working with. Take it back to your room review it and get back with me later today. I can't have you sit this out. You are one of the highest rated and people would be upset if you took a break."

"Yes sir…" Sonic sighs and walks over, taking the paper from the Director he begins heading off to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Welp it took me longer than I wanted to get the next chapter out. I had to do some research to get a few things more accurate! Sorry for the wait, I am learning more and hoping to improve myself as a writer!

* * *

Sonic stared at the pages before him, flipping over the list that was supposed to be new types of pairings. Some of them making him cringe and doubt his ability to even be able to perform. Scourge he has worked with before. Scourge was also a known ladies man and usually had roles of being sadistic and a rapist. Then there was the Iron King, a bull mobian with incredible defense and strength but barely known and never really even gotten a role to his knowledge. Amadeus Prowler made him pause.

"Seriously? Amadeus Prowler!? That's Tails dad! My best friends father! They seriously put him in a role to be paired with me!?" His head hits the table with an loud thump just as there was a knock on the door. He did not even bother to lift his head.

"Come in" Muffled by the table.

The door opens and there was a pause before the person spoke.

"Table is not a good place to sleep and makes a lousy pillow"

Sonic lifts his head up slowly and looks to see his ebony counterpart. "Shadow you have no idea."

Shadow tilts his head slightly and walks over to the azure hedgehog. "So what is so bad about the list? I thought you were open to the idea of trying new pairings."

Sonic tilts his head towards Shadow with a ludicrous look on his face. "I am! But this list! It's… ugh.. Okay first of all looking through this list there are a lot of villains, second those that are not villains seem random and just thrown together like some kind of census! I mean listen to this." Taking a glance at the paper.

"Iron King, Vector, Espio, Sleuth Dog, Sgt Simian, Predator Hawk, Amadeus! The list just goes on!" Dumping the papers down on the table.

"Amadeus Prowler?" Shadow inquires.

"Tail's freaking father! They want me to make kissy faces with my best friends Dad! What next Merlin Prowler!?" Sonic slumps back into his seat, rather weary from the energy in his rant.

Shadow picks up the papers and looks through it, Characters from Groups like Babylon Rogues with Jet, Storm and Wave. Sandblasters with Jack Rabbit and his gang, The Destructix, The Brides of four houses, Naugus.. Wait Naugus!? Shadow had to rub his own temple and looks at Sonic. "They actually put Naugus in here and you are right there are a number of factions here that are not necessarily on the side of selflessness. Not only that but there are a number of male roles."

The azure hedgehog lets out a sigh. "Yeah tell me about it. I don't mind much I mean its just acting and scenes, but it does get a little annoying. I mean Sheesh Monkey Khan has got Sally and the Iron Queen, then there is Rouge with you and Knuckles…"

"Actually its Knuckles…" Shadow mutters.

Sonic blinks. "Wait.. Knuckles? So then you and Rouge are …" letting his words trail off.

"Are trying to win Knuckles affections." Shadow sighs. "Rouge is loving every bit of it. She finds the situation highly amusing. The script is actually interesting. We each get a "vision" or Visit rather from our future selves. Giving us cryptic messages of happiness or sorrow with Knuckles centered around it. So each of us are trying from the good ending for ourselves with vague messages and random conclusions."

"So how is Red handling it?" Sonic asks.

"Knuckles is extremely easy to embarrass and turns into a stuttering flustered guy at the drop of a hat. It makes getting some scenes more difficult to do" The black hedgehog snorts but there was a hint of amusement in his voice.

Sonic chuckles. "I'd pay money to see that. I might have to go watch you guys sometime" he grins mischievously. "But that still brings the problem of my own scenes. But um well. I suppose I could try just closing my eyes and picking one"

Shadows eyes light up slight interest. "That could end up rather interesting. What if you get Naugus?"

Sonic shudders at the thought. "Then shoot me before I die an terrorizing death… But anyway here we go!" He inhales and moves his fingers along the page* Here… um here.. and here. There. that's three that I can try so … what's the verdict?" Crossing his fingers as he opens his eyes.

Shadow glances where the finger indicated, taking a red pen and circling the names and couldn't help but chuckle. "Well congratulations. You managed to first point to the Yagyu Clan."

Sonic perks up. "Oh well that doesn't sound so bad. The Bride of Rich Nights…"

"Is dead, leaving Lord Yagyu" Shadow interrupting the other male. "Also no one really knows about them so it will be a completely different situation and pairing."

Sonic sighs. "Isn't that pretty much how things are paired off? In any case. Who are the other two?"

Shadow looks at the paper again.. "Someone by the name of Thrash the Devil?"

Sonic blinks.

"I don't think I know that guy. Has anyone heard of him beyond his name? Appearances?"

Shadow flips through the profile. "It says that he is a Tasmanian devil, with a extreme hatred of the Echidna race for their ancestors experiments on his kind. He has a fair but perhaps warped sense of justice. So he isn't exactly a villain but he is rough around the edges."

Sonic nods. "That is going to be interesting. So who is the last one?"

"Mephiles the Dark. Heh you certainly picked some interesting people. Perhaps you should close your eyes more often when you make decisions" Shadow grins as he sets the papers back down.

"HEY! The names were ones we normally don't use. Mephiles is the only one people are likely to really know from those three. Besides once its over the Director will likely go back to the more popular ones so I can-" A loud knocking sound came from the door before it breaks down with a red and yellow hammer pulling away.

"Sonic! How could you!" Amy stomps into the room angry and holding her hammer, which was resting its handle against her left shoulder.

"Amy! What's wrong with you! You busted down my door!" Sonic sitting up and glaring at the intruder.

"Who cares about the door! The Director told me he rejected my ideas! I had him convinced that it would work and then suddenly this afternoon he calls me into his office and tells me he changed his mind!" Raising her voice as she spoke. "What did you tell him!? I know he spoke to you this morning!"

Sonic stares at Amy for all the audacity that she had to break down the door to his private room. "I just told him the truth! You are too young, even with your accelerated age your birth certificate states what your age is. No matter how you look at it, 12 is too young to do things like that! I would get labeled as a pedophile! This place would be shut down for putting minors in adult themed roles! I have tried to tell you this! If you were older it would be different!"

Amy snorts and puts her hands on her hips. "Just fake the papers then! Everything would work out just fine if you would just try! What have you got against me? Who did you pick?!" Demanding before noticing the paper and snatching it up. "Sonic these are no bodies! No one is going to want to see you with these .. guys! and why are they all men?!"

Sonic grunts at the raised voiced and the way Amy was acting. "That does not matter! You just told me to fake papers to lie to the audience just so you can be paired with me! You also just said they were nobodies! Just because they are not well known does not make them any better or worse than you or me or any of us!"

"That's not true! Popularity wins out all the time! I am popular and everyone wants to see me with you! Who are you to ignore your fans demands like that! Even then why not more female roles? Everyone is going to get the wrong idea about you!" Amys temper getting more fierce as she continues to argue her point.

"YOU want me with other females in roles?" the speedster asked in disbelief.

"NO!" Amy snaps. "I want you to do what is right for your friends and yourself. Stop arguing when everything will be fine!"

Shadow while at first he started to enjoy the argument between the pink and blue hedgehogs. It was getting on his nerves that Amy was being very selfish and despite her proclaimed love for Sonic, seems to have no care of his thoughts and feelings when he does not agree with her.

"What makes you think they have the wrong idea?" Shadow says to Amy while he sits up.

Amy scoffs "Of course they will. My darling Sonic is only doing those roles because he wants to please some of his fans." Quite sure of herself.

"Really? If that is the case then Sonic is a very good actor. I could feel the heat from him in our role the scene earlier. In fact think about it. Here he is.. alone in his room with me." His dark body stretching and sliding slowly towards Sonic.

Sonic eyes widen. "Shadow.? what..are you…" His voice trailing off as his pulse started beating faster and his face began to flush. He could feel the heat of Shadows body as it slides up against his own. Shadow knew how to move sensually, dark, sexy with eyes that could draw you into a hypnotic state from the soft burning red glow.

Amy stumbles back in surprised. "Wait.. what are.. you.. can't mean…"

Shadow glides his form along Sonic. "You are quite rude to interrupt us. Sonic is very professional on stage, but here in his private room. The mask can fall and he can relax his guard with who he is comfortable with….me." His deep voice purring in Sonics ear even while the words were directed to Amy.

Amy pales…"No.. its not true! Its… just a trick! You're trying to fool me! I know Sonic isn't like that at all! He…" Her words becoming lost as she views the scene before her.

Shadow presses up against the blue sleek one. "Isn't it though?" Nuzzling the nape of Sonics neck, his eye half lidded as he watches Amy. "You can feel the heat of his body, his pulse quickening, and no one can make Sonic run faster then me."

"N-no" Trying to push aside the image before her, the words which try to burrow into her mind. But she could not help but see the redness of Sonics cheeks, the way Shadow was pressed against her love… HERS. "No.. its… ITS NOT TRUE! Sonic… " Her eyes welling up as she stares at the scene before her. "Sonic.. no.. you… SONIC HOW COULD YOU!" The tears over flowing and sliding down her face as she spins around and runs out of the room her footsteps echoing through the hall as she runs as fast as she can.

Sonic eyes widen. "Amy wait! Its not what you think! Shadow is just kidding!"

Shadow smiles and slides his tongue along Sonics neck slowly. "Who said I was kidding?" he responds silkily. "here you are feeling so nice against me, the heat from your body is so soothing. Your breath hot against my face. I can feel your blood racing."

Sonic his ears turn a slight purplish coloration from the blush rising towards them. Sh-Shadow.. but… she.. you…" It was true, he could feel the heat in his body fogging his brain. He knew Shadow is extremely good at his scenes, he just had no idea how much of a sensual devil his black counter part could really be.

Shadow pushes his body snugly against Sonics, not caring the door was broken wide open. "Shh…. It's alright now.. Amy is gone and we can focus more on the situation at hand. I wonder if you would blush so much for those others. I can't wait to see." Murmuring softly in Sonics ears. It would be amusing to watch. Reducing Sonic like this was far more fun than he though. Amy provided much more entertainment then he realized and now it continues.

* * *

Whew! Well that was quite the situation! Currently I am staying in an non disclosed safehouse while I avoid Amys Wrath. With enough force that hammer could take off my head.. and I am enjoying this far to much to lose it! Hope you are all enjoying how things are playing out and as always I welcome any constructive critiques in order to improve!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, sorry for the delay in getting another chapter up! Its been a little busy here, but I have managed to catch up for now! I want to thank everyone whom have read the story so far and commented! I really appreciate the support and hope to be able to hold up to your expectations! Now I know I have introduced some names that people may not be familiar with but rest assured they are from Sonic the Hedgehog. The Yagyu clan is a race of purple bat like mobians that dwell in the Dragon Kingdom. You can look them up online if you need any information on them as wikis can explain things much better then I can!

ANyway here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Ambushed, drugged, tied up, drugged and carted off for who knows how long. He couldn't keep track of the time with his senses dulled and his sight covered. It felt like days, only the warming on his skin gave him any sign of the day and night. Time passed and he kept on moving until he was stopped and shoved forwards.

"He has been brought as you instructed" A voice came from the rear. "We have the blue hedgehog"

Sonic wiggles against his binds once more now that he knows he is at the destination.

"Where am I?! Who are you!?" Sonic aims at the whom ever might be there, he is more angry than anything else. He did not receive as large of a dose of the drug as usual, or perhaps he was just building an immunity to it. There is a pause before he feels hands untying and removing his blindfold. He lets out a grunt as the light hits him and he blinks a few times before they adjust. Before him he could see a room expanding around him. What catches his attention is the large stone throne before him, behind the throne stood a blue banner with a purple symbol to show the power of the throne, on the right stood a golden large chalice filled with fresh fruits, on the other an iron pot filled with swords. More importantly is the one sitting on the throne.

"I am glad to see that you arrived in one piece. I was worried you might be scrapped up. and I couldn't have that my sharp blue gem" Speaks a bat from the throne. He sat on a plump maroon cushion which supported his back and seat. The bat was male, wore a dark purple uniform with armored shoulders and a metal helm with a line of short spikes traveling from the brow to the back along the crown. His face bore a scar over his left eye and a small buzz short black goatee.

Sonic grunts "You could have just asked, it might have made travel faster, anyway what does the Yagyu Clan want? and untie these ropes, they're uncomfortable."

The bat chuckles and leans forwards. "I think they should stay just for a moment. After all what would keep you from just running off one you are free?"

Sonic grunts again. "The drugs for one thing, but fine I won't run off once you untie me"

"You will give your word of honor?" The bat asks.

"Yes yes I give you my word I won't run off, now get them off me" Sonic responds annoyed.

The Yagyu move and untie Sonics bindings and step back.

Sonic rubs at his wrists and stretch abit before looking at the Yagyu Lord again. "So what is it that you want?"

Lord Yagyu smiles. "Why we want you my sharp blue gem"

"I thought you guys would be more interested in treasures, I mean you're a bunch of thieves, what would you possibly want with me?" Sonic asks as he watches the regional lord get up from the throne and walk towards him. Immediately, he did not like the way the lord walked towards him even less did he like the way those red eyes looked over him, as if he were something valuable.

"I will explain of course" The Lord speaks as he moves his hand to place on the blue hedgehogs shoulder. "But, you must be tired, it has been a long journey and I think you should…rest." Smiling to himself,

Sonic brushes the hand off his shoulder especially after he felt something sharp stick him. "Hey watch the claws! Anyway I want answers now, I don't need…..don't.. need…" His head going fuzzy as he starts to wobble. "What… did.. you…ugh…" His voice trailing off as he slumps over into the bats arms.

Lord Yagyu holds Sonic gently in his arms and has a wicked grin on his face. "Rest now. I am sure you will feel much better once you awaken. Good night my sharp blue gem"

"AND CUT! Lets take a break!" The Director yells to the cast.

Sonic grunts and gets up off of the bat. "Kidnapped, drugged and being called a sharp blue gem?" Glancing at the bat that held his from just a moment ago.

Lord Yagyu just shrugs and grins. "It is something fitting I think. The kidnapping and drugging seems appropriate since you are dealing with a bunch of assassins. I must say its nice to get to have a part in this, but I honestly was not expecting the script I received."

The blue hedgehog laughs. "You get used to it. Sometimes its adventure, sometimes it humor, sometimes its horror and sometimes romance. All you can do is play the part the best you can and hope you do well."

The bat considers this and nods. "Though seeing your … history as an actor in these plays. You are… a romantic partner quite often."

Sonic gives his trademark grin. "Everyone loves me! Is it any wonder I get to play the ladies man?"

"Or a man's man" Calls a voice from the back. Shadow walks up towards the stage with A very red-faced echidna trailing after him"

Sonic sighs. "Shadow, you really know how to put a damper on things."

Shadow smiles softly. "Don't tell me you are only focused on the ladies, it will distract you from your work"

"Not at all! I just you know take pride in what I can do" Sonic says defensively.

"And you should, you really do know how to act very well with another guy involved" Shadow replies smoothly. "You should see how good he is during the scenes, Yagyu"

Lord Yagyu blinks before his eyes narrow in a mischievous expression. He moves closer to Sonic. "Is that a fact? I would enjoy seeing how well you can act" He purrs softly to the speedster.

Sonic gerks and almost back pedals. "Ah.. er I.. Um I just… you know.." He coughs and composes himself. "I would enjoy showing you. I can teach you a few things if you like, but I rather see what you can do on your own."

The bat grins and nods. "I look forward to it." Replying as he walks over to the break table and begins to get himself a drink.

Sonic keeps his smile tightly on before he turns to Shadow. "What are you doing!?" He hisses out quietly. "You're making me out to be some playboy!"

Shadow smiles back. "I have don't nothing of the sort. I merely corrected you when you spoke about being a ladies man. You know about both sides."

"That's besides the point. I am just …. " Trails off when he notices Knuckles has not said a thing since he arrived. Only looking to the floor and red faced. "…. Whats with Red?"

"Oh he is just trying to collect himself. Rouge said a few things after a scene and he has been like this ever since. SO much so he won't leave my side now. I wonder what it is that she told him" Muses the black hedgehog.

Sonic blinks curiously. "I am curious myself now" That and he was glad the subject was no on someone besides him. That's all he needs, to have more guys rubbing up against him like Shadow does. "Hey Knux, what did Rouge talk to you about?"

Knuckles shifts his feet left and right and glares at Sonic . "Nothing you need to concern yourself with!"

Sonic grins. "Aww but you are blushing so much. I don't think I was able to get you to blush that much"

Knuckles turns even redder. "That has nothing to do with this! Just lay off!" Snapping at the Azure hedgehog.

Shadow chuckles "He has been like this for a while now. I am quite curious though I might have an idea considering how close Rouge and I are. Would you like to ask her? Or should I try taking a guess myself?"

Sonic grins. "Fire away. I am quite interested in how she got Knux here to get all flustered for such a long time."

"DON'T YOU DA-mph!" His eyes snapping wide as he is silenced by Shadows lips. His face growing so hot you could almost see steam coming out of his ears.

Sonic eyes go huge as well as he sees the result. He was trying very hard not to laugh as it was nice to see someone else on the receiving end of Shadows kissing.

Shadow slowly breaks the kiss and slides his tongue along the echidnas lips before pulling back. "You were saying?

Knuckles staggered and fell back, his face nearly glowing as a hot iron eye on a stove.

Chuckling Sonic shakes his head and breaks out laughing. "AHhaha oh that's priceless! It almost makes me want to try that myself ahahahaha!"

Upon hearing Sonic, Knuckles eyes go huge and he tries to scramble up to his feet, stuttering far too much for him to even speak before he just back pedals and trips over his own feet and falling onto the floor once again.

Shadow grins and shakes his head. "I think that is enough for the time being. Besides, you have your own to deal with." Tilting his head towards the snack table.

Sonic blinks and follows Shadows indication until he notices the Yagyu Lord watching them with interest and a knowing smile on the bats face. He swallows and looks back to Shadow. "Ah.. you really don't have stay, you have your own play to get back to right?" He asks hopefully.

Shadow chuckles and shakes his head. "I am finished for the day so I get to watch and see how you do."

Sonic sighs and gulps. "ah.. um"

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE LETS GET BACK TO WORK!" The Director yelling over all the noise and sits back down in his chair. "Hurry up we need to get moving!"

Sonic swallows hard as he looks at Shadow and slowly goes to join Lord Yagyu on the stage.

* * *

Thanks for reading the 4th Chapter! I will be working on the next one soon and if you have any questions or comments feel free to send them my way! I hope you all enjoy the story so far!


	5. Chapter 5

I want to apologize for the short chapter update this time. I started running into abit of writers block that and am trying to plow through. Hopefully I can trudge though this and get back to an even better update.

I also wanted to ask, which each scene I can create a story, separate from this one here. If any one has any interest in a fleshed out story from the small tease segments in this one, by all means please let me know.

As a warning, there may be more adult rated updates in this fanfic so be sure to always read the upper portion here before you jump right in. You might end up in a bed you didn't want to be in *chuckles*

I also want to thank everyone for their support, their favorites and comments. I really appreciate them! If you ever want to chat, give pointers, point out errors or even just hit me with a mallet. (Warning in advance so I may properly run away before being hit) Just give me a shout! Now on to the update!

* * *

Sonic flops onto the bed in his actors room. "Ughh.. I never thought working with people I have not worked with before could be so exhausting.." groaning as he remembers the previous parts he did with Lord Yagyu. The bat was not bad, has good acting skills.

The play itself was embarrassing though. Being referred to as a treasure then a person. It was different and that made him step up his game. He enjoyed the challenge, but it wore him out. Before he could get any rest there is a knock on his door.

"Aww can't a guy get some sleep here?" Sighing to himself. "Come on in!" Before flumping face down back into the mattress.

The door opens and after a pause it shuts.

"That is an unexpected view. Did you not have enough during from before?" A familiar voice speaks softly and slyly.

Sonic snaps up and looks only to see the Yagyu Lord standing there with Shadow. "Hey I was tired!" trying to defend himself. He starts to sit up when the when Shadow came and sat on the bed next to him.

"Tired? You of all people with an endless amount of energy is tired?" The black counterpart grins.

Sonic grumbles.

"Heh. It's alright. I get that way too. But we came just to hang out." Shadow grins.

"So you guys are now buddies or something? Gotta come poke me a few times to see if I am done?" the blue hedgehog mutters before flopping face down into a pillow.

"Not at all" Replies the Yagyu Lord. "We just thought you could use some company."

Sonic could feel a feather light touch slide down along his back and he jerks himself upwards. "HEY! What are you doing!?"

Shadow chuckles. "What? Have you not had a massage before?"

Sonic squirms uncomfortably. "Um well yeah…But…" Trailing off.

"Do not worry, ninjas are well versed in the body and know how to make it obey our every command with just a touch. Please lay back down" The bat grins slyly.

Sonic grunts and slowly lowers himself back down muttering" You make it sound dirty when you say it like that." Though he grunts and groans softly as the hands begin massaging along his back. Okay maybe he can shut up for a bit.

Shadow just grins as he watches. He was having a lot of fun teasing Sonic, with all the teasing his counterpart has done to him in the past, it is nice to get a little payback now and then. Though, looking at Sonic and watching the hedgehogs reactions to the teasing is quite cute.

Lord Yagyu grins and continues to move his hands over Sonic, the fingers playing along the blue flesh as if it were an instrument, the palms pressing and kneading into the sore muscles. "How is that feeling my blue gem?"

Sonic releases a incomprehensible mumble as he relaxes. The massage fells heavenly, he could feel the fingers moving and hitting ever point on his back and managing to do so without the quills getting in the way. He hears someone saying something, but he was too euphoric to understand what exactly was being said. Something about another initiate massage later? "Sure, hmmm would love too.." Murmuring softly.

Shadow grins "Then it's a date! I didn't think you had it in you Faker. But well I hope you two have a good time"

Sonic slowly blinks and twitches his ears. "Eh? What do you mean.. Just a massage…"

Lord Yagyu chuckles and removes his hands. "Well I suppose I should get going, I look forward to our date my sharp blue gem." He gets up and walks out the door.

"That was weird… but" Grins as the azure hedgehog stretches and purrs. "That felt fantastic. I can't wait for the next one!"

Shadow starts laughing.

"What!? Whats so funny?" The speedster grumps wondering what he missed.

"You just agreed to a sexual themed date, that's what's funny!"

"I did not! He said initiate another massage!"

"Actually, his precise words were" Shadow grins. " INTIMITE massage. You know full body, naked, sensual, slow, and very little to no personal space."

Sonics eyes go huge and his mouth drops open almost a foot. "WHAT?! But! But!"

"I really don't need to know where you want him massaging, though I might join you to watch. I might learn something" murmuring softly to the blue counterpart.

"GAHH no no no nononononon NO! Come on that. I .. er … ah My scenes! right I um just gonna get another gig and I won't have time for it. Um sure I can um go with Thrash right!? That will work and then er I will be too busy. I can call it off and everything will work out!"

Shadow just grins and leans close to Sonic. "Perhaps but you made a promise and you don't ever go back on your word"

Sonic groans. "Come on Shads help me out here. I didn't realize what I was agreeing to! You gotta help me out of it!" Pleading with Shadow was something he normally wouldn't do but he messed up big time.

"As much as I would love to bail you out of your own mess. I am afraid I have my own "gig" to worry about and working with Knuckles takes priority. You will have to do this on your own." Getting up and having a small smile on his peach face. " I will go inform the Director that you will be working with Thrash next. See you later." Vanishing in a quick flash of light.

"Gah you cheater!" Sonic yells before head thunking back down onto the bed. "I am starting to get the idea Shadow is enjoying himself… I think he hangs around Rouge too much." He rolls over onto his back and sighs. "Great one erotic massage has been scheduled on top of another play. Well at least Red is occupied. I don't know how well a story with a guy that cannot stand the echidna race would do with Knuckle head in it." Sighing softly to himself and tiredly, Sonic closes his eyes to get some rest, uncertain how he is going to even handle the appointment he has scheduled with the Yagyu Lord on top of a new play. So he drifts off to sleep to let the worries fall away as he goes far away in to a deep sleep.


End file.
